Puella Magi Donkey Magica
by Duke 'The King' Nukem
Summary: Madoka is a regular school girl of a regular school when things get really hairy and the situation goes ape!


"Is that what you really want, Donkey Kong? Would you trade your soul to have a wish like that come true?"

* * *

Madoka was a cheerful young school girl. She was excited to be starting another wonderful day of the school class, where all cheerful young school girls attended the class for school.

"I cannot await to be attending the class where all cheerful young girls who go to school will be attending for the cl-" before Madoka could finish talking about the cheerful young class she was smacked over the face by her bff and local bitch Sayaka Miki.

"Madoka, like, omigod we're going to be totally late stfu!" she cried.

"B- but Sayaka-chan we have plenty of time before cl-" Madoka went to object but she was smacked again. That green haired chick who's from that Madoka lesbian meme is with them too and she's like "oOo" (that's an emotion icon or as the cool kids call them a smiley it shows her eyes and her bigass shocked mouth) from the physical abuse.

"Oh my, a- are you two in a closer more abusive, leslebian relationship than I thought!? B- but this is illegal you know!" she blurted out and Sayaka was about to lay the WWE Smackdown on another hoe.

"LESLEBIAN IS MY TRIGGER WORD!" she screamed but was interrupted by the sudden ringing of the cheerful young school girl class bell, "Well butter my biscuits in shit, c'mon Madoka we can't be late for the cheerful young school girl school class attendance session!"

Class begins. All children are seated when miss teacher is complaining about how all the eggs in a henhouse are all the same to the rooster and this is somehow an analogy for a woman's ovaries and semen. Suddenly she's like,

"Lol shit we got new kids in the class, children I'd like you to meet our transfer student. He came all the way from Kongo Bongo, I'd like you to meet your new classmate D.K." A large, muscular, hairy ape in a schoolgirl's uniform and a red tie made his way to the front of the class, bowing respectfully.

"Konichiwa! My, name, is, Deeee, Kaaaaay." he spoke slowly, as if trying to convey the message to a group of people who didn't understand his freaky deaky monkey speaky.

"Yo banana fucker we all speak English, this is the dub" Sayaka announced. She was a cunt as always and now Donkey felt sad and embarassed though he quickly shaved it off and gave Madoka a dark glare, sitting behind her.

Halfway through the class maDonkey Kong coughs loud.

"Lol I'm sick musta been a bad banana" he laughs, knowing his fake cough will work but throws up hard on the green haired chick just to be safe and the teacher excuses him to the nurse and gives him a strike for bad behavior, "Yo Mado Idk where the office is... you wanna help?" But before pink anime girl can respond she's airlifted by Donkey's massive fucking gorilla fists and dragged into the hallway.

They walk quietly through the halls until D.K. turns to Madoka.

"Yo I know you."

"w- w-what?!" Madoka startles, looking scared.

"Nah girl I'm gonna play it straight, when you see a little kitty you don't think twice a'right? You just yell BANANAAAAAAA SLLLLAMMA! and you punch that little shit upside the face alright?" Dk gave her a hard fucking stare, a look of both threatening and loving in nature as he vomits again just to make sure the teacher hears from back at the class and still thinks he's legit. He knew how to fuck with people. Madoka knew how to get the fuck away from people. She gone. He gone sad. They all gone when class is done.

After school Madoka and Sayaka go to the music store. Sayaka is a hardcore Skrillex fan and she can't wait to get down with the newest bass drop. She's listenin with her tunes like WUB WUB WUB WUB and Madoka gets bored and wanders into the fuckin attic for some damn reason. She wanders in her boredom, Sayaka eventually goes to follow but she shows up late cause man she gotta drop dat bass.

Madoka sees something furry slowly wandering towards her. The animal's large, cute eyes meet hers, and the look of pain in its eyes is enough to make Madoka rush over and hug it.

"A- are you okay?!" she speaks in a loud anime talk.

"Ah... so hungry... and shot..." a masculine, lazy voice grumbles. Madoka looks over the catlike creature carefully, taking note of his majestic, orange striped fur and lazy, wide eyes, "John... I need lasagna... Please... become a pasta man... a magical man..."

SHABANG

A gun fires at the cat again and DK shows up with his double barrel shotgun, aiming it right between the cat's eyes but stops when Madoka is in viewing range.

"Madoka! Get away from there, little buddy! That thing's got a bad attitude and loads of rattitude!" Dk fires a warning shot in hopes to scare the cat, but Madoka cuddles it tighter.

"W- what are you doing you can't harm him!"

"Well fuck" Dk sighs before a mop fires dangerously near his face.

"Ya'll better leave them girls and their kitty cat alone, ya hear! I ain't gonna let you mess with them!" Dk turns to see a redneck of a man in a fancy yellow skirt with a shit ton of dangerous looking super mops floating around and DK ain't gonna be all washed up this soon so he sc'adadles, shouting to Madoka as he runs.

"DON'T LISTEN TO GARFIELD! HE ONLY WANTS TO STIR UP SHIT!"

Madoka is shock, Sayaka is beats, Garf is hungering for some hot meat.

-Stay Tuned-


End file.
